Publishing sites have been a key way to share and consume information on the web. A handful of services exist that democratize web site creation. However, services do not exist to solve the problem of creating sites that realize the full potential of three-dimensional (3D) content. With an increasing push to easily create and share 3D content, there is a need for tools and/or services that facilitate the authoring and/or consumption of 3D content.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.